Candy Love
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Hinata yang gadis polos membeli kado valentine berupa permen cinta yang lagi tren di kalangan anak muda.. dia tidak tahu akibat dari permen itu, yang membawanya melakukan kegiatan tak terduga bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke.. Lemon Here... OneShoot RnR...


**CANDY LOVE (Valentine)**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Absolutely Sasuke Hinata**

**Rate M**

**WARNING:LEMON typo, AU, OOC, dan cerita author abal lainnya.**

**Inspirated By Cheni Nee-chan In Group WA**

**Sasuke dan Hinata disini bersahabat loh jadi jangan heran kalau Hinata pergi maen ke rumah Sasuke dengan leluasa ya...**

"A-a-aku harus bisa..." Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya dan memberanikan dirinya memberikan kado valentine untuk Naruto. Hinata membelikan permen yang saat ini lagi tren dan marak di kalangan anak muda sebagai kado valentine namanya adalah Candy Love.

Hinata berjalan menyelusuri sekolah mencari keberadaan Naruto sambil memegang kado valentine di tangannya. Saat ia berjalan di taman sekolah tanpa sengaja ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura saling bertukar kado dan berciuman. Karena tidak sanggup dengan pemandangan menyakitkan seperti itu akhirnya Hinata berlari menjauhi taman sekolah dengan air mata yang mengalir di matanya meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu berciuman.

Di saat yang bersamaan Sasuke juga melihat Naruto sahabatnya berciuman dengan kekasihnya Sakura. Memang hubungannya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah merenggang dan hampir putus tapi tidak seperti ini juga diam-diam Sakura menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Naruto. Sasuke yang juga tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan seperti ini ia pun pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah.

Hinata yang terus berlari tanpa arah di koridor akhirnya tanpa sengaja menabrak Sasuke di tikungan koridor yang kebetulan juga sama-sama patah hati. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat kado yang dibawa Hinata.

Karena rasa penasarannya tinggi Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hinata tentang kado yang ia bawa," Itu apa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk bungkusan kado yang Hinata bawa di tangannya.

Hinata mengikuti arah jari tangan Sasuke yang menunjuk kado ditangannya, "O-oh i-ini kado u-untuk Na-naruto-kun," saat menyebutkan nama Naruto nada suara Hinata terdengar sedih dan Sasuke menyadari perubahan raut wajah serta suara Hinata yang terlihat bersedih.

Pemikiran jenius Sasuke langsung tersambung ragu-ragu ia mencoba bertanya pada Hinata apakah ia juga melihat sesuatu ditaman tadi," kau melihat mereka Hinata? Di taman?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kebawah mendengar pernyataan dari sahabat kecilnya. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hah sudah kuduga," Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, jadi posisi mereka berdua saat ini adalah sama-sama patah hati.

"Kita kerumahku," Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata berjalan keluar dari sekolah, tujuan mereka saat ini adalah Uchiha Mansion.

**Uchiha Mansion**

**Kamar Sasuke**

"Um, pa-paman dan bibi ke-kemana Suke?"

"Mereka pergi keluar negeri"

"La-lalu pelayanmu?"

"Oh mereka semua diliburkan sama Tousan dan Kaasan," Sasuke mengambil jus jeruk untuk Hinata dan jus tomat untuk dirinya sendiri di dapur.

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk dan jus tomat. Ia menaruh nampan di meja belajarnya dan menyodorkan jus jeruk pada Hinata.

"Minumlah," Hinata menerima jus yang disodorkan padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Begitu juga Sasuke yang ikut meminum jus tomatnya dan ia juga duduk di samping Hinata yang duduk di ranjangnya.

Setelah mereka meminum jus masing-masing sampai habis keheningan pun tercipta diantara mereka. Hinata yang dasarnya adalah pendiam meskipun telah bersahabat dengan Sasuke dari kecil tetap saja tidak dapat memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Sasuke juga sama seperti Hinata tidak tahu mulai dari mana pembicaraan ringan.

"Um, I-itachi Nii Ke-kemana?" Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya dimana kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

"Dia di luar kota, urusan mendadak," jawab Sasuke dengan Intonasi malas, ia sedang malas membahas tentang kakaknya yang meninggalkannya dimansion sendirian tanpa pelayan satupun, bahkan Sasuke juga sebal dengan orang tuanya yang menyuruh seluruh pelayan untuk liburan, dalihnya adalah agar Sasuke bisa mandiri tanpa kehadiran pelayan.

"Ja-jadi kau se-sendirian dimansion ini?"

"Hn"

Sasuke yang sepertinya masih penasaran dengan kado yang Hinata bawa, ia terus melihat bungkusan kado yang masih terbungkus rapi di samping Hinata.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memang menyadari pandangan Sasuke yang terus menerus memandangi kado yang ia bawa di sekolah hanya mengulas senyum pada Sasuke. Ia pun mengambil kado yang disampingnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Hinata yang secara tiba-tiba menyodorkan kado yang sebelumnya untuk Naruto padanya.

"Untukmu.." Sasuke menerima kado pemberian Hinata, meskipun awalnya kado itu bukan untuknya, Sasuke tetap menerimanya karena ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya, Hinata bersedih untuk yang kedua kalinya karena tidak menerima kadonya.

"Hn" bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih Sasuke malah membalasnya dengan kata yang maknanya tak jelas. Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan di meja belajarnya. Dia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Setelah ketemu apa yang dicarinya ia kembali ke tempat Hinata berada dan menyerahkan sebuah kado yang terbungkus rapi pada Hinata.

"Untukmu," Hinata menerima kado berbungkus kertas kado berwarna pink yang Hinata yakini kalau pemilik kado sebenarnya adalah Sakura.

"Kita buka ya?" Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama membuka kado yang berada ditangan mereka. Setelah dibuka ternyata isi kado itu adalah sama.

"Kau membelinya juga Hinata?"

"K-kau juga Suke.."

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyangka kalau kado yang mereka beli ternyata sama yaitu sebuah permen yang sedang marak dan tren di bulan ini yaitu Candy Love. Permen yang rumornya dapat menambah kadar cinta orang yang diberi permen tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke mendengar desas desus tentang permen ini kalau permen ini bisa meningkatkan libido seseorang yang memakannya dan sebenarnya juga Sasuke tidak percaya dengan adanya permen itu, tapi karena dia ingin membuktikannya dan ia juga ingin merekatkan lagi hubungannya bersama Sakura maka ia pun ikut membelinya sebagai kado untuk Sakura.

"Yah sudah kita makan bersama-sama," atas usul Sasuke akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama memakan permen itu. Mereka mengulum permen itu, rasa permen itu mulai meleleh dalam mulut mereka. Rasanya manis.

Lama mereka mengulum permen, terjadi sedikit perubahan pada tubuh mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama merasakan panas dan gerah pada tubuh mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduk apapun. Berulang kali mereka bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Pelan tapi pasti Sasuke mendekati tubuh Hinata yang berada disampingnya untuk lebih merapat padanya. Sasuke juga merangkul tubuh Hinata dari samping. Pelan-pelan salah satu tangan Sasuke merayap ke bawah rok seragam Hinata berjalan pelan menuju daerah kewanitaan Hinata. Sebuah erangan lolos dari mulut Hinata saat Sasuke mulai menggesekkan tangannya pada Kewanitaannya.

Sasuke juga mulai melepaskan rok beserta celana dalam Hinata agar ia lebih leluasa menjamah daerah sensitiv milik Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, entah karena pengaruh permen yang mulai bekerja pada tubuhnya ataukah gairah seksualnya mulai meningkat ia sama sekali tidak protes saat Sasuke melepaskan rok beserta celana dalamnya.

Dengan leluasa Sasuke menjamah daerah kewanitaan Hinata," Umm, Ahhhh... Suuukkkeee..." mendengar erangan yang menurut Sasuke lebih seksi dari sebelumnya membuatnya tambah bersemangat untuk menelusuri belahan kewanitaan Hinata.

'Apa ini Khasiat dari permen itu?' Sasuke membatin tentang khasiat dari permen yang selama ini desas desusnya telah beredar dikalangan anak muda saat ini.

Sasuke mulai membimbing Hinata untuk merebahkan diri pada kasurnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Hinata segera membuka mulutnya secara refleks saat tangan Sasuke meremas payudara kirinya, saat Hinata membuka mulutnya yang segera dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

Hinata yang belum pernah berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki sekali pun tampak kewalahan membalas ciuman panas Sasuke terlihat napasnya yang mulai memburu. Dengan gerakan yang melilit bagai ular yang menjerat mangsanya, Sasuke membuka kancing seragam yang dikenakan Hinata satu-persatu secara pasti.

Sasuke menghisap lidah Hinata, yang dibalas gadis itu dengan ciuman yang terkesan masih malu-malu tapi mau. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata hingga Hinata bisa merasakan penis Sasuke yang mulai mengeras, menonjol menyentuh pahanya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, menempatkan Hinata pada posisi yang baik hingga benar-benar terbaring. Ciuman mereka tak terlepas sekejap pun juga. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegangi payudara gadis itu.

Hingga, "Ngghhh...!" Hinata mengerang lemah ketika kedua tangan Sasuke meremas payudaranya dan sesekali ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh masing-masing putingnya dan menjepitnya pada masing-masing jarinya diantara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata, senyuman yang jarang ia keluarkan bahkan pada kekasihnya sendiri, Sakura. Sasuke masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sahabatya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" Bisik Sasuke dengan suara menggoda, jemarinya kini benar-benar memainkan kedua puting payudara Hinata.

Gadis itu mendesah lagi. "Ya...mmh...teruskaan suke...mmmhhh," desah Hinata, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana tiba-tiba tangan Hinata merayap kebawah, kearah penis Sasuke dan meremas penis Sasuke dari luar celana secara perlahan.

"Kau menyukai ini... Suke..."

Sasuke berseringai sepertinya ia menikmati belaian tangan Hinata yang kini mulai menyelusup masuk ke dalam celana seragamnya.

Tanpa permen itu pun Gairah Sasuke langsung naik saat ada sebuah tangan yang sedang meremas penismu. Sasuke melepaskan seragam sekolahnya yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya dengan cepat, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka celananya termasuk boxer biru donker yang dia kenakan, Sasuke menatap tubuh telanjang Si Gadis Hyuuga.

Wajah Hinata memerah padam melihat penis Sasuke yang berdiri dengan gagahnya didepan matanya. Dan dia tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke saat Hinata terus melihat penis Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Seulas seringai nakal dan mesum menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

"Menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji, Hime?" Goda Sasuke pada Hinata, ia melangkah perlahan menghampiri Hinata yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke

**XXXXX**

"mmhhmmm, Suuu~~kkeeee~~... ahhhh," Hinata terus mendesah saat mulut Sasuke tengah menginvasi daerah kemaluannya. Posisi Hinata tetap terlentang di atas kasur dengan keadaan paha terbuka lebar dan kemaluan yang terlihat jelas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang vagina Hinata dan menjilati titik klirotisnya Hinata yang sensitiv.

"aaahhhhh..." Hinata mendesah keras saat merasakan Sasuke tengah menghisap titik klirotisnya kuat-kuat. Merasakan kalau sebentar lagi Hinata akan klimaks, Sasuke melepaskan invasinya dari kemaluan Hinata dan itu menggagalkan Hinata mencapai kenikmatannya untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya.

Memang itulah tujuan Sasuke menggagalkannya, supaya mereka bersama-sama mencapai titik kenikmatan. Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Hinata, sesekali Sasuke juga menggiti kecil bibir Hinata supaya membangkitkan gairah Hinata lebih dalam lagi selain dari permen yang tadi mereka kulum.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berciuman akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dia melihat kedalam mata Hinata yang mulai diselimuti kabut nafsu dan gairah yang membara.

Sasuke mencium leher Hinata, menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak kemerahan. Puas dengan leher, Sasuke meraup puting kanan Hinata dan memainkan putingnya secara berulang-ulang sampai ia puas. Kedua tangan Hinata yang bebas memegangi kepala Sasuke agar lebih terbenam lagi ke payudaranya. Ia ingin Sasuke terus menghisap payudaranya.

Kini giliran Sasuke untuk menghisap puting kiri Hinata, sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak ke bawah, pelan-pelan menggosokkan ibu jarinya ke klitoris Hinata, desahan merdu dari bibir Hinata kini telah terdengar.

Tubuh Hinata tampak menegang ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain di lubang vaginanya yang akan keluar.

"Su-suke...a-a-a-aku.."

Jari telunjuk Sasuke memasuki lubang vagina Hinata , menggerakkannya dalam gerakan maju-mundur. Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ia berusaha keras tidak mengeluarkan apapun itu yang ingin keluar dari vaginanya.

"S-sasukeee...," desah Hinata.

Sasuke merasa bangga dan ia tersenyum saat ia melihat reaksi Hinata atas sentuhannya. Kini jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya sudah berada dalam hangatnya vagina gadis Hyuuga itu, Sasuke terus mengusahakan jarinya berada di kedalaman dan jarak yang masih cukup aman agar tidak sampai melukai selaput dara Hinata.

'_Rapat sekali, kau sangat menggairahkan Hinata' _ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke mengarakan kedua jemarinya dan menyentuh _G-spot _vagina Hinata.

Hinata memekik kaget merasakan Jemari Sasuke menyentuh titik yang tidak ia ketahui apa namanya yang pasti saat Sasuke menyentuhnya terasa nikmat sekali hingga ia merasa terbang di langit ketujuh.

"kau mau lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke menuruti permintaan Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mengeluarkan kedua jarinya yang telah basah dengan cairan orgasme Hinata yang untuk pertama kalinya dalam 17 tahun hidupnya.

Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya pada Hinata, melalui tatapannya pada mata Hinata ia meminta ijin pada Hinata untuk melanjutkan ketahap yang lebih berat, "Bolehkan?"

Hinata mengangguk mengijinkan Sasuke melakukannya," Pelan-pelan Suke.."

"Saat pertama kali memang sakit tapi setelahnya tidak sakit.."

Sekali lagi Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya," tapi, aku tidak punya kondom, bagaimana kalau kau hamil?" Hinata merangkum wajah tampan Sasuke dan memberikan senyuman manis pada Sasuke," tak apa aku dalam masa tidak subur minggu ini.."

Sasuke merasa beruntung dengan jawaban Hinata, dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Hinata. Ujung penis Sasuke mulai memasuki vagina Hinata.

"Ummhhh..." Hinata dapat merasakan sakit seolah dibelah menjadi dua saat ujung penis Sasuke mulai memasuki lubang Vagina Hinata.

Mati-matian Sasuke tidak segera membenamkan penisnya secepatnya dalam lubang hangat milik Hinata, ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata sakit saat melakukannya pertama kali. Sasuke merasakan sensasi berkedut otot-otot kencang vagina Hinata yang mencengkeram kepala penisnya.

"Apa kau masih mau melanjutkannya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk mantap "Hm...," jawabnya. "Pelan-pelan ya suke..."

Sasuke mulai memajukan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit,pelan pelan.. lalu dia merasakan suatu ada suatu penghalang. Sasuke tahu kalau yang menghalangi jalan masuknya adalah selaput dara Hinata ia berusaha menahan diri, Sasuke merundukkan badannya dan mencium Hinata.

"Hinata saat ini akan terasa lebih sakit lagi tapi kau harus tetap tenang," bisiknya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk paham sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangan Hinata kelehernya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu sesaat kemudian, Sasuke mendorong penisnya menembus penghalang itu yang tak lain adalah selaput dara Hinata.

"Mmmmmhhhh...! Ahhhhhh!..." Hinata memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Sasuke berusaha membungkam mulut Hinata dengan ciuman, membelai lembut rambut agar gadis Hyuuga itu tidak terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau sempit sekali...Hinata...," Sasuke berkata dengan napas memburu yang telah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

Hinata meneteskan air matanya merasakan rasa sakit yang ditambah dengan rasa perih di dalam vaginanya.

"Sa-sakit..."

"Sabarlah... Sebentar lagi rasanya akan jauh lebih nikmat..."

Sasuke menghentakkan penisnya yang besar dan panjang itu, membuat Hinata kaget dan tubuhnya menegang. Merasakan Hinata tidak nyaman, Sasuke mencium dahi Hinata berusaha menenangkan Hinata. Cengkeraman otot vagina Hinata pada kejantanannya membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah.

"Mulailah...," bisik Hinata.

Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya perlahan lahan, diiringi dengan desahan pelan Hinata.

Ah...begitu memabukkan kegiatan seperti ini. Lama-kelamaan gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat menyebabkan kedua payudara Hinata berguncang.

"Ahhhhhhh...! Oh Suke! Nnhhhhh..."

"Hinata.. Hhhhh... vaginamu nikmat sekali...Uh..."

Sasuke memegangi pinggul Hinata, ia menghujamkan penisnya lebih cepat dalam lubang Vagina Hinata semakin cepat. Melihat payudara Hinata yang bergerak-gerak seriring dengan gerakannya menghujamkan penisnya dalam Vagina Hinata, membuat Sasuke tergoda untuk meremas kembali kedua payudara Hinata.

Sasuke kembali menyambar salah satu puting dengan mulutnya. Hinata rupanya meracau tak jelas. Perlakuan yang sama diberikan Sasuke pada puting Hinata yang satunya lagi.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh...Sukeee...!" untuk yang kedua kalinya Hinata klimaks lagi. Dia semakin lemas... "Aku tak kuat lagi...sudahhh...ahhhhhhhh..."

"Sedikit lagi, Hime...sabarlah..."

Sasuke menghujamkan penisnya begitu cepat, Sasuke dapat merasakan kalau ia akan klimaks.

Hingga...

"Hinata...aaarrrrggghhhh...!"

Sperma Sasuke langsung menyembur di dalam rahim Hinata yang sedang tak subur minggu ini. Sasuke pun ambruk, disebelah Hinata. Sasuke melepaskan penisnya dari dalam vagina Hinata.

Sasuke membenarkan posisinya berbaring di samping Hinata, ia menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya dan Hinata yang telanjang. Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah.." entah karena memang lelah atau apa Hinata segera memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

"Selamat tidur Suke.."

"Selamat tidur Hime.."

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur setelah melakukan kegiatan yang nikmat, dibawah selimut yang sama dan sama-sama telanjang.

**...OWARI...**

**A/N : **Halo reader... pemberitahuan aja, untuk fic q yg lain sedang dalam proses pengerjaan sebagian sdh ada yang jadi tapi blm q publish sebagian msh dlm proses... sekian info dari saya... jaa ne..


End file.
